Comfort
by iluvkawaiiness
Summary: Lucy heard that her father died in a bandit attack. She hasn't been out of her apartment for days leaving her concerned companions. What is going on with this young celestial mage life? Will anyone help relieve her pain? Lucy x Laxus
1. Chapter 1 A Song of Remembrance

**A/N: Seriously I need to stop making depressing stories. =.= I will try next time to make a funny story! Well I hope it will be funny. But anyway I own nothing of fairy tail and the song that is going to be used. Laxus and Lucy! Lalu! And maybe this will contain two chapters because chapter one is really long. (Well to me it is o.o)**

Comfort: Chapter 1 A Song of Remembrance

After hearing the tragic news of Lucy's one and only parent left died in a bandit attack. Lucy was stuck in the room for days and wouldn't come out. No one knew what the young blond celestial mage was doing in her apartment but they put it aside knowing she wanted to be left alone.

Laxus POV:

Everyone one at the guild was mopping around. Natsu and Gray were not fighting at all which is unusual. Mirajane kept cleaning the same cup over and over again. Happy wasn't his cheerful self. Laxus kept naming the particular things that were happening in the guild. It was really irritating more irritating than having a fight going on everyday how it normally was. "I'm going to check up on that little girl of yours" Laxus yelled out of annoyance. "I don't think you should bother her" said a concerned Mirajane. "Yes, I think I should and I bet you all want to know what's going on in her head" Laxus said walking off to the entrance door and paused. "By the way I don't know where she lives so someone give me directions" Laxus said in demanding tone. Natsu gave him directions to where Lucy lives. Laxus then walked out of the Fairy Tail guild and went looking for Lucy's house depending on Natsu's directions. He finally appeared at a apartment that is two stories.

Lucy POV:

The blond celestial mage was in her worn out pajamas that looked like it hasn't been washed for days. Her hair was in a messy bun. Dark circles formed under her eyes from the lack of sleep she's been having. _Why?He finally turned into a good person and now he was killed by bandits. I should of visit him sooner so that I can see his face again that I haven't seen for 7 years. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry._ The young girl covered her face with the pillow lying on the bed. BOOM a blond guy who looked about in his middle 20s kicked the door open. "Girl you better not be thinking of going suicidal!" he exclaimed.

She was stunned that her door was knocked down by some guy she didn't even know. She took a closer look at him with her sleepy eyes. "L-Laxus!" she shouted. "Hey it's not the end of world! So stop mopping and come back to your family!" he pointed out the door. "My family is dead!" she cried out.

"I'm not talking about that family! I'm talking about your Fairy Tail family!" he roared out in a loud voice. _He was right. Fairy Tail was like a family she never had._ A small smile was plastered on her face. "Thank you, Laxus" He had a tint of pink on his face as he turned around. "Yeah Yeah whatever. I was just getting irritated about how everyone was acting in the guild." He turned to look at her once more and said "Don't let life bring you down! There will be obstacles in your way. You just have to overcome it! I don't think your Dad will want you die. So keep living you dumb girl" he then stomped his feet out of the girls room. _Ba-thump Ba-thump _her heart rate kept going faster and faster. _Could it be that I'm in love _she thought but then just immediately dismissed it while shaking her head. She took a long shower that she haven't took in ages. She finally felt refreshed and thought of an idea as she wiped her towel on her hair to dry. _I want to sing a song for the guild. It will help me explain to them of what happened in a much easier way so they won't pester her with questions._ She looked at her CD rack and found the perfect song to sing. She slept for the night hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

The birds chirping outside woke Lucy up as she let out a huge yawn and stretches her arms. She changed into a a white blouse and black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair and just left it down. Lucy had a big smile on her face as she walked out of her apartment heading to the guild. When she entered the guild everyone ran to Lucy and hugged her. After all that she spoke "I want to sing a song for you guys explaining what happened. It's much easier for me to express my feelings in a song" Everyone in the guild nodded. Everyone stepped back as Lucy turned on the music with her CD player. She looked at Laxus and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Then she started to sing

("Hurt" by Christina Aguilera ) ( If you want to hear the song. Click new tab and go on youtube)

Lucy broke down in tears. All this time her eyes were always looking at Laxus. He later in the song walked away from the scene. She was depressed, lonely, and she wanted to be held in his arms.

**Sorry folks but that's the end of this chapter! This was the longest chapter I made on here! There's only one chapter left. It will probably be another long one. I hoped you liked it! Please Review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! It was kind of hard thinking of what should happen next. I'm just basing it off shoujo stories and romance songs. Actually "No One" by Alicia Keys inspired me to think of what will happen next. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail and "No One" by Alicia Keys. **

Comfort: Chapter 2 Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

_ Lucy broke down in tears. All this time her eyes were always looking at Laxus. He later in the song walked away from the scene. She was depressed, lonely, and she wanted to be held in his arms._

"Lucy!" Natsu came running to her and put his hand on her back. "Are you okay?" he inquired with a concerned look. "I'm okay, just a little depressed that's all." she said while she took his hand off of her as she stood up. "Well I heard the Cherry Blossoms will soon bloom aren't we going to have a party over there?" she said with a genuine smile completely changing the subject. "Lucy I want to hear you sing again at the party." said Natsu with his signature smile. "We all do!" harmonized the guild. "Guys that's so sweet. I will gladly sing again" she heart warmly smiled at everyone._ I wonder if Laxus will come._ Lucy thought while she was chatting with her friends happily.

As day by day went Lucy prepared a song to sing at the party. "Perfect" said Lucy talking to herself in her apartment. The room was supported with a dim light coming from a lamp. Lucy took a quick shower. Putting on her clothes she thought _I will confess tomorrow. _She turned the lamp off and hurriedly went to her bed.

Lucy woke up before her alarm clock beating the clock to it. She was way too excited that she must have woken up earlier then her scheduled time. She leaped of her bed heading to bathroom. She decided to dress very pretty today because it's a special occasion. She squirted perfume onto her skin repeating the same process on different parts of her neck. She sniffed to see If the perfume wasn't too strong. Lucy smelt like fruit. After squirting on perfume she went to her closet to find something nice to wear. The excited medium blond hair length teen studied the clothes to see which one she should wear today. Lucy was staring at a beautiful white dress with sparkly eyes. It was really beautiful, she wore it for her prom with her use to be boyfriend. Reaching out her hands grabbing the dress and changed into the dress. Looking at the mirror she closed her eyes applying eye liner and after putting mascara on her eye lashes. "I would be lying if I said I'm not in love with you" she stuck her tongue out in a playful manner knowing how corny that sounds. She was thinking of what to say in the confession. "I never knew that a man could change me so much" her palm immediately hit her forward in utter failure. "Maybe I could say a simple I love you" she clasped her hands together and thought of a better idea. _It's easier for me to express my feelings in a song_ Lucy thought as a smile formed on her face. She quickly strapped on her black high heel sandals and left for the guild because that's where they decided to meet up.

~At the Guild~

Lucy waved to her nakama while entering her 2nd home. More likely 1st home. "Lucy!" Natsu came running to her giving her a big hug and she returned his hug. "Come on flame brain! We're going" the ice mage spoke heading for the door. "Stripper!" Natsu countered his insult. After they kept shouting insults to each other until Ezra came and shut them up with a death glare.

~Under the Cherry Blossom Tree~ ~Lucy POV~

"Sing Sing Sing" I heard my fellow friends shouting for me to sing. _Where is he?_ I was examining the crowd before me._ Maybe today is not the day. _I frowned. Then I heard Makarov shout "Laxus! Where have you been? Well anyway great timing Lucy is about to sing!" _**Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump**_ I can feel my heart pounding against my chest. _I can do this! I can! Even if I get rejected I __will not give up!_ I hit my chest to freshen up my voice so everyone can here me clearly. "Laxus! You better listen carefully to the lyrics because these are my feelings for you!" I shouted with my face full on red from embarrassment. He looked at me with a shock look, and not only from him but from everyone in the guild. Then the instrumental version of the song started to play so Lucy could sing with her own voice.

**(No One by Alica Keys. Go on YouTube to listen to the song)**

Everyone cheered. I saw Master Makarov push his grandson,Laxus closer to me. "I love you" I blushed . His hands were gently placed on my cheek.

Laxus POV

As I place my hands on her cheek, I saw her smiling right at me. A guy who never had a girlfriend but had crushes and every time I confessed my love, they will reject me because I was too scary looking. I always loved Lucy ever since I first saw her. It was like love at first site but I was too afraid to confess because I thought she would never love a guy like me. I thought every girl only cared about appearance but I was wrong. Lucy is the first girl to look at me with no fear but love. I gently kissed her and she returned it. The only girl I knew who returned my love.

**The end! Yeah yeah I know Laxus is so out of character but hey don't judge because I'm not the best writer. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I thank you for your time to read my first Lalu story!Please excuse my grammar and spelling errors.**


End file.
